Kitty in Toontown
by Wolvmbm
Summary: When Maddie Hatter gains a portal to another world, the curious Kitty wants to join in too. However, can she handle the maddess of the strangers themselves ? Also can she handle her own destined origins and how this world challenges it? This story is written in Kitty's POV


Note the following story is the idea of the author and that he isn't the sole owner of the properties owned by Mattel, Warner Bros and Disney's _Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?_

Now this idea came about after watching that web episode of _Ever After High _ that centered on Kitty. Since Maddie Hatter can see beyond the Looking Glass and speak to the narrators, then why not Kitty ?

Also, for anyone who has read my _Pinkie Pie in Toontown _story, then think of this as the _Ever After High _version of it,

* * *

Curiosity can be a strange thing to behold, but when you're a member of Wonderland, the term curiosity can be stretch beyond its limits depending on which member of Wonderland you speak to. For the students of Ever After High, the Wonderland curse is known throughout the hallways and within some its own student residents. For some students like Maddie Hatter, the curse is both a blessing and an actual curse for she and a few other Wonderlandians have a gift of breaching the wall beyond reality and see things from a unique normal point of view that others cannot see. No one uses this ability as much as Maddie can and it is with that ability that grants her a special gift beyond what she knows or what anyone could understand.

The cost of that gift grants her a unique item in her dorm room and that was a simple vanity mirror. Like most mirrors in Ever After High, it was an enchanted mirror. However, unlike an ordinary enchanted mirrors in the world of Ever After, this mirror was enchanted enough to teleport her to a strange world beyond the realms of Ever After and into the thrones of actual reality. In other words, the real world beyond the story books.

Now it is known that Maddie tends to have the ability to see visions of worlds beyond worlds and this mirror teleports her to such a world. This world was full of silly creatures that are hard to define even beyond Maddie's visions. Some of these creatures are good, but others are evil. However, the ones that are mostly encountered are those of the unique kind that are neither good nor evil. They are ones that can listen to the voices and could understand the ways of living beyond the world of Ever After. The ones that could understand the Wonderland curse better than anyone ever could in Ever After.

These creatures call themselves "toons" and they said that Maddie was one of them. They explain that the world of Ever After is only part of a major world that replicates the stories told for millions of "Children" as they are called throughout the world. They say that the exploits of Maddie and the others are influential to many people.

However, the toons have also said that this world was more of a neutral world where anyone who was a toon could live and be free to do whatever they pleased. The toons themselves were unique and interesting. Each one of them had a unique personality that was mostly questionable.

A rabbit that was not white, but grey. He acted funny in such a way that was wackier than the average Wonderlandian. His friends was also wackier than he was. Including that black duck with dynamic flair of pranks. The pranks these toons pulled were more fun to learn and see.

There were also more animals like a bear with a green hat and tie and his little friend with the purple bow tie. They taught how to be cleverer than average beings. The hidings spots they showed were much appreciated. It would be useful to have in case of future mischief.

There were even duplicates of my friends parents. However, these begins felt a tad tamer than the ones I knew back home. It was as if they knew what destiny was and they fought for them to the end. It was as it was always good vs evil in them. Despite that point they were even kinder to me than in my own world. It was as if I could speak to them in ways that I could not back home.

Looking beyond the looking glass as the old saying goes. He also says that he believes and that Maddie also believes that I am not fully evil as my mother was. That I may be usually seen a morally grey, a person that can be both sides of the good and evil spectrum.

Maybe there is hope for me if I am to learn here as well as Ever After. Besides I love a good secret and this is one that I can share and keep from others.

After all aren't we all a little looney too ?


End file.
